death and back again
by amelia3
Summary: zelgadis dies and the slayers go to his reunion only for him to be brought back to life!?


okay this ones a little dark and evil zel dies in the end cant tell ya anymore than that well injoy /\ /\   
  
  
  
  
(She's moving to quickly for me i cant evan spot her, lina i swear i will kill her for hurting you ,please if i die) "promise me you will be happy for ever....."   
  
Zel pulled his sword out and had a spell in the other hand while the demon just laughed at him over and over "poor little creature, the big bad mazoku gonna eat you all up?"   
  
  
Lina came back around from her unconsious "ZEL! you cant kill her zel!" she began to cry for her friend amelia was shaking madly "zel if you die i swear i will never forgive you"   
  
**************************************************************  
zelas sat in her chair watching as dolphins minon was killing one by one of linas friends "Hmmm this is interesting first the stephiel girl than martina and now it looks like the chimera wants to be next, how exciteing"  
  
**************************************************************  
zel fired massive amounts of fireballs and Ra Tilts at the demon "if your gonna kill me please go ahead, but you leave the others out of it!"   
  
The demon appeared behind gourry and snatching his sword and appearing behind zel slicing zel shoulder and riping a chonk of his stone skin out of place   
  
"Zel-chan noooo!" amelia tried to run to him but zel still had his shield up to keep the others out "god damnit zel take this damn thing down or im gonna giga slave it down!"   
  
gourry was right by lina's side trying to calm her down telling her it will be alright "my my friends why it sertainly is a pleasure meeting you all here" xellos appeared behind the crew only to be in shoock starring at the scean "zell gad....is....zelgadis?"   
  
"Ra Tilt, Demu Bras" zel ducked a black orb only to be chased by it "so have you finally given up or shall i kill you now!?" the mozoku glanced at his friends "they are becoming anusence!" he gathered up another black orb in his hand and shot it twords amelia "zel....zelgadis-san.....i love....you"   
  
lina and gourry ran over to amelia lina cried holding her close to her "amelia you were always like a little sister to me you know that? i will have revenge for your death my sweat little sister"   
  
"what the hell did you do to amelia!?" zel was mad "she was annoying me so i got rid of her is that not clear to you?" zel glowed black "you have no reason to kill her now, evan if it costs my life to kill you and bring back amelia than so be it" his skin turned back to human skin opening his eyes they where slit like blue crystals he was wearing black and blue robes like rezo "how did you just do that?"   
  
lina just stared at zel confused like when gourry had one 'of thoose thinking moments' "uhhh zel nice clothes but you sorta look like rezo hahaha what do ya know zel actually did like rezo after all" gourry laughed only to be hit on the head by lina "shut up zel just changed his clothes thats all"   
  
  
xellos shook his head to linas comment "no lina thats his mazoku side taking over" he stood up and walked over to amelia "whats left of zels human side and golem side he is tranfuring to amelia to keep her alive"   
  
lina shook her head "what did you say, you mean that zel is giving most of himself to keep amelia alive?" lina was confused "if zel becomes stronger than lina , will she have to retire?" gourry asked only to be hit again by lina "will you shut up jellyfish brains!"   
  
******************************************************************  
  
"hmmm so zellie the chimera is one of us now is he? i will have to tell rezzie about it" zelas squelled and hopped of her chair and went to her relam  
******************************************************************  
  
"i see now your a mazoku now, do you actually think you can sustand that form long enough to kill me?" the mazoku hissed the words out zel simply smiled back "no i dont but hey if, i can yippie yay for me ne?" the mazoku smiled back at his remark "you think so huh, well i dont know, i might just keep you alive for one of my servents" zel looked like he was gonna through up in his face "look garv i dont wanna be your hore like that dragon kid"   
  
xellos, lina, gourry simply sat there and stared at the 'little scene' "ahh garv-sama finally came to be destroyed i see" phibbrizo appeared taking garv and throwing him into the earth he slamed into the earth his neck snapped and he laid there not moving "that was to easy i thought he waould atleast put up a decent fight to bad, oh my what have we here a new mazoku?"   
  
  
lina looked like she was about to tackle zel and fireball him to death "ZEL!" gourry ran and hid behind a tree terrified of what lina might do   
  
  
zel put his sheald down and released the power from his hand and simply smilled "ahh so i guess the search for my cure is no longer nessisary" zel turned around to face i pist lina a scard gourry an amelia laying on the ground a dark lord telliporting out of site ,and xellos starring at him "what do you want you fruitcake?!"   
  
amelia began to come around "zel-san?" zelgadis ran/walked to amelia grabbing her and asking her a millon quesions "AHhhhhhhhhh! get away you discusting monster dont touch me ewwww!" zel stared at her in shock "umm amelia its me zel remeber?" amelia sceamed at him "your not zel he was'nt a mazoku!" (mazoku, mazoku, a mazoku?)"amelia i dont understand I'am not a monster nor a mazoku!" he pratically yelled at her  
  
  
lina looked at xellos and than to zel "umm zel come here" zel got up and walked he followed lina into the forest "lina what do you want?" lina stopped in front of a pond and looked at zel "zel look in the pond"   
  
  
10 minutes later   
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! what the hell happened to me, who did this to me?!" lina grabbed his shoulder "zel your gonna die pretty soon you gave your golem and human side to keep amelia from dying, and now your mazoku side is not under control and its consuming you" zel just stared bug eyed "lina end it" lina stared at zel "i cant" lina backed up and ran back to the others "iam so sorry i cant do it zel!"   
*************************************************************  
  
zel could not fully register what lina had said (a mazoku impossible but i look just like one) he came out of the forest to find that it was dark out and his has set up camp "i'am sorry lina i did'nt mean to hurt you or anything" lina stared at him "i'am going to bed goodnight zel" zel stared at her "lina?" she stopped in her tracks "yes zel" she looked at him "lina when i leave promise, promise me that you will always be happy ,and when amelia grows up to be a little older tell her i always loved her that I charish her.........tell gourry that i always belived in him i hope he is also happy, and xellos, xellos just tell him i loved him like a brother, i loved all of you, your all like the family i never had" lina began to cry "zel i promise ,goodnight, my big brother" she smiled and went to her tent  
  
*************************************************************  
Zel stared into the fire he felt a strong amount of pain in his chest "i'ts time goodnight my family" zel's eyes went blank he cluthed his heart and fell over "i love you zelgadis for always my beloved" xellos layed zel on his back clossed his eyes and kissed him goodnight  
  
************************************************************  
  
*two weeks later*  
  
Dear amelia,   
  
hey this is lina i know its not a good time to discuss this but i had some promises to keep and had to fufill them well her goes   
this is hard for me to say but zel wanted to me to tell you that he has always loved you and charished you he hopes you will find happiness  
this sounds corny as hell but as do i  
sincerly  
Lina Inverse  
  
  
amelia dropped the letter and began to cry "oh zelgadis-san how i love you so but why did you have to die on me why?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hey stupid triking priest from hell,  
  
  
zel sayed he loved you and that your like a brother to him..........  
  
  
"it's almost time for the funeral, i have always loved you as well"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
everyone was sitting in the benchs amelia crying softly, lina whimpering, gourry really confused at there actions, filia was there the whole damn mazoku race was there zelas made them come "now now you must pay respects he was a fellow mazoku and now he is dead you shoud atleast show some respect" some how 'stephiel and martina came back to life and where there also' the church doors slammed opened "REZO THE RED PREIST WHAT IN NINE HELLS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?" lina pratically blew everyones ear droms to a crisp  
  
he sat down "to pay respects to my family thats why" they began to standin line to pay there respects to zelgadis, xellos last in line, amelia sat there for a while watching zel lay there eyes closed (he looks like he is sleeping) "i love you zelgadis-san" she left and went to her seat "my my zel-kun i would not have expected to see you like this" he kissed zel ,xellos smileled and began to chant some words "wake up zelly-kun" zel's eyes flashed open and he sat up "owww my head hurts" he looked having a churh full of eyes starring at him "what in nine hells name are you starring at, and why the hell am i sitting in a cofin?!"   
  
amelia fainted ,the mazoku where laughing hystarically and lina fireballed zel "you thought that was funny did'nt you to pretend you where dead huh?"   
  
zel just sat there and than glared at the priest "what did you do you fruitcake!?" xellos just stared "i did this" xellos kissed zel putting his arms around zel's waist "i love you zel-kun, i coul'nt let you die on me so i gave you a part of my old black rotting soul to live off, of"   
  
zel had thought about that for a minute "uhh? did you just say your old black rotting soul?" xellos smiled and shoock his head yes "look lina zel rose from the dead!" gourry ran "he's a zombie run"   
  
the mazoku began to leave rezo asked them out for a drink and lina went to go find gourry and dragging the uncounsious princess with her, martina and stephiel followed leaving the genki priest and the mazoku zel-kun alone  
  
"i love you zel-kun" xellos kissed zel again, zel broke the kiss off and draged the priest in his coffin "if i'am nice enough i might let you live" xellos smiled "does that mean your gonna punish me than?" zel smiled "that depends on how bad you have been, have you been a bad little boy?" xellos smiled and kissed zel again "yes, me have been a bad little boy" zel-kun smiled and closed the cofin door "well that sounds like your gonna need suvire punishment for that then, i love you xellos" xellos crawled on top of zel "forever"  
  
*The End*   
  
*it was lame yes i know vary vary lame*  
i felt bad for killing zel-kun so i had to bring him back some how /\ /\ 


End file.
